Thriller!
by GiLaw
Summary: Nova's feeling ticked off so Sparx decides to cheer her up . . .


**Wazzup my favourite people? GiLaw is IN DA HOUSE! So throughout my time on Fanfiction, I've been doing a little browsing and I found 2 very interesting things:**

**1) Grungekitty's story TV Time**

**2) Corey Feldman (the hottie who did the voice of Sparx) impersonating MJ.**

**So I came up with this! Get ready for SRMT Thriller!**

Nova cringed and huddled up to Sparx as the monster ripped the maiden to shreds. "Can we get outta here?" she whispered.

"No, I'm enjoying it." The red monkey threw another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Then an especially disturbing part played.

"Well I can't watch," said Nova and made her way towards the exit. Sparx watched her and ate another mouthful of popcorn before running after her. 'Pity,' he thought 'cause they were just getting onto the good bit.'

He ran after Nova, who had just walked out of the cinema. "It's only a movie!" he explained when he had caught up with her.

"It's not funny," she sighed, turning her back away from him.

Sparx had a mischievous grin on his face. "You were scared, weren't ya?"

Nova shuddered at the thought of being called a coward. "I wasn't THAT scared!"

He just laughed and she groaned and stormed off. "You were scared," he chuckled and ran after her. Little did Nova know that he had a little plan for her.

She tried to keep ahead of him but he caught up with her- and Nova nearly died when he started singing:

_"It's close to midnight_  
_And something evil's lurking in the dark_

_Under the moonlight_  
_You see a sight that almost stops your heart_

_You try to scream_  
_But terror takes the sound before you make it_

_You start to freeze_  
_As horror looks you right between the eyes_  
_You're paralyzed!"_

Nova had no idea what Sparx was up to but couldn't help moving with the rhythm. It was bringing a smile to her face. Sparx grinned and continued singing:

_"You hear the door slam_  
_And realise there's nowhere else to run_

_You feel the cold hand_  
_And wonder if you'll ever see the sun_

_You close your eyes_  
_And hope that this is just imagination_

_Girl, but all the while_  
_You hear a creature creeping up behind_  
_You're outta time!"_

Nova squealed with happiness as Sparx playfully grabbed her shoulders. She was really beginning to enjoy herself now. So Sparx kept on singing:

_"They're out to get you  
There's demons closing in on every side_

_They will possess you  
Unless you change that number on your dial_

_Now is the time  
For you and I to cuddle close together_

_All through the night  
I'll save you from the terror on the screen_

_I'll make you see!"_

The two monkeys laughed and linked arms. Nova happily placed her head on Sparx's shoulder and the two of them skipped off together.  
But little did they know they were being watched.

Mandarin chuckled and chanted out some evil words:

_"Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand_

_Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize your neighbourhood_

_And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down_

_Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell."_

In the middle of Shuggazoom, strange zombie-like creatures began to appear out of nowhere. They were citizens from the city who were under a spell and Chiro, Jinmay and the rest of the monkeys were among them. Mandarin grinned and continued to chant out the words:

_"The foulness stench is in the air  
The funk of fourty thousand years_

_And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom_

_And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver_

_For no mere mortal can resist  
THE EVIL OF THE THRILLER!"_

Sparx and Nova froze when they realised that they were surrounded by zombies. They immediately pulled out their weapons but knew that it was pretty much pointless. Sparx's electricity would only fly through the zombies, not actually doing much harm and Nova couldn't punch the zombies or she'd turn into one too.  
She turned around and nearly fainted- Sparx was suddenly one of them too! Not knowing what to do, she just stood there in horror . . .

His shoulder started jerking violently. In fact the zombies were all grouping together and doing exactly the same thing! Next thing, they all started dancing a freakyzombie dance and Sparx started singing again:

_"Cause this is THRILLER! Thriller Night!  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike!_

_You know it's THRILLER! Thriller Night!  
You're fighting for your life inside a Killer Thriller  
_

_THRILLER! Thriller Night!  
Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try!_

_THRILLER! Thriller Night!  
So let me hold you tight and share a-  
Killer Diller Chiller Thriller HERE TONIGHT!"_

Nova took a step back as the zombies started staggering towards them, Sparx still singing . . .

_"Cause this is THRILLER! Thriller Night!  
Nove, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try!_

_THRILLER! Thriller Night!  
So let me hold you tight and share a-  
Killer Thriller!"_

Nova ran as fast as she could, not stopping until she'd reached the Super Robot and banged on the door frantically. She turned around and saw Sparx staring at her, an evil zombie stare. The door opened and Nova raced to her bedroom, shut the door and just to be on the safe side, placed all her dumbells in front of it. She was sure the zombies couldn't break in now . . .

CRASH!

Nova screamed and fell backwards into her bed. She was hopelessly trapped now as the zombies approached her, giving her the scariest look ever. Sparx was leading them and he reached out to touch her and Nova curled up in a ball, scruched up her eyes and prepared herself for the chill.

He grabbed her shoulder. She screamed.

"What's the problem?" Sparx laughed.

She opened her eyes. He was gently stroking her shoulder and smiling pleasantly. There was no sign of any zombies anywhere. In fact her room looked perfectly normal.

"Come on. Let's go to the training room," he smiled, holding out his hand.

She breathed out a sign of relief and took his hand and he led her to the training room. Nova smiled- she was safe and sound- or was she?

**The End!**


End file.
